Corpusculo
by HeyCatniip
Summary: "Estaba completamente segura de tres cosas. Primero, Edwart era, tal vez, mi alma gemela. Segundo, yo asumía que esa parte salvajemente descontrolada de vampiro que había en él me quería muerta. Y tercero, yo deseaba incondicional, irrevocable, impenetrable, heterogénea, ginecológica y vergonzosamente que me besara." /Parodia/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Esta parodia no me pertenece. _  
_

Capítulo 1 :PRIMER VISTAZO

El sol abrasador de Phoenix caía a plomo sobre la ventanilla del coche de la que colgaba con abandono mi pálido brazo desnudo. Mi madre y yo íbamos al aeropuerto, donde lo único que me esperaba era un billete, un billete solo de ida.

Mi reflejo en el cristal me devolvía un semblante abatido, meditabundo y también una pizca intrigado. Parecía una expresión fuera de lugar en una chica vestida con un top de encaje sin mangas y téjanos bajos (con estrellas en los bolsillos traseros), de esos que dejan el ombligo al aire. Pero yo era de ese tipo de chicas que se sienten fuera de lugar. Luego me senté mejor en el asiento y no tan pegada al salpicadero. Mucho mejor.

Me estaba exilando a mí misma de la casa de mi madre en Phoenix a la de mi padre en Switchblade1. En aquel exilio autoexilado conocería el dolor de la diáspora y el placer de imponérmelo, desoyendo de modo cruel mi propia voluntad, que me suplicaba que le dejase dar el último adiós al hongo que estaba cultivando en una maceta. Tenía que endurecerme si iba a ser una refugiada en Switchblade, una ciudad en el noroeste de Oregón de la que nadie ha oído nunca hablar. No intentéis buscarla en un mapa; no es lo bastante importante para que los cartógrafos se molesten en incluirla. Y ni se os ocurra pensar en buscarme en ese mapa... Por lo que parece, yo tampoco soy lo bastante importante.

—Belle —dijo mi madre haciendo pucheros en la terminal.

Noté una punzada de remordimiento al abandonarla a su suerte en aquel enorme e inhóspito aeropuerto. Pero, como decía el pediatra, no podía permitir que su síndrome de ansiedad por separación me impidiera salir de casa durante ocho años más o menos.

Me arrodillé y la cogí de las manos.

—Belle solo estará fuera el resto de la secundaria, ¿vale? Te lo vas a pasar en grande con Bill. ¿Verdad, Bill?

Bill asintió. Era mi nuevo padrastro y la única persona que tenía a mano para que cuidara de ella mientras yo estaba fuera. No puedo decir que confiara en él, pero salía más barato que una canguro.

Me puse en pie y me crucé de brazos. Ya era hora de acabar con aquellas gilipolleces.

—Los números de emergencia están encima del teléfono de la cocina —le dije—. Si se hace daño, sáltate los dos primeros; son tu móvil y el de la pizzería. Os he dejado comida preparada suficiente para los dos durante el primer mes, si compartís cada día un tercio de una lasaña congelada.

Mi madre sonrió al pensar en la lasaña.

—No tienes por qué marcharte, Belle —dijo Bill—. Claro que mi equipo de street-hockey se va de gira, pero solo por el barrio. En el coche hay sitio suficiente para que vivamos tú, tu madre y yo.

—No es para tanto. Quiero marcharme. Quiero dejar a todos mis amigos y la luz del sol e irme a una ciudad pequeña y lluviosa. Haceros felices me hace feliz.

—Por favor, quédate... ¿Quién pagará las facturas cuando tú te vayas?

Oí el aviso de embarque para mi vuelo.

—¡Apuesto a que Bill puede salir corriendo de las tiendas más rápido que mamá!

—¡Yo soy la más rápida! —gritó mi madre.

Mientras apretaban a correr y Bill la agarraba de la blusa para adelantarla, me retiré despacio hacia la puerta de embarque, pasé por la pasarela de acceso y entré en el avión.

Ninguno de los tres éramos buenos en eso de las despedidas. Por alguna razón, siempre nos salían bien. ¡Bah!

Me moría de nervios ante la idea de reencontrarme con mi padre. Podía ser tan distante... Veintisiete años trabajando como único limpiacristales de Switchblade le habían obligado a mantener cierta distancia con respecto a los demás, al menos mediante un panel de cristal.

Recuerdo una vez que mi madre se dejó caer en el sofá, presa de una crisis de llanto después de una de sus disputas, y mi padre se limitó a mirarla estoicamente desde el otro lado de la ventana, que limpiaba con enérgicos movimientos circulares.

Cuando lo vi esperándome fuera de la terminal, caminé hacia él con paso tímido, tropecé con un niño pequeño y salí volando para darme de bruces con un expositor de llaveros. Me puse en pie algo avergonzada y me caí por la escalera mecánica, dando volteretas por encima de la cinta del equipaje situada, menuda falta de consideración, a la izquierda. Debo esa falta de coordinación a mi padre, quien siempre solía empujarme cuando estaba aprendiendo a andar.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Mi padre se reía y me sujetaba, mientras yo conseguía bajarme—. ¡Esa es la patosa de mi Belle! —añadió, señalando hacia otra chica.

—¡Soy yo! Yo soy tu Belle —grité tapándome la cara con el cabello como suelo hacer normalmente.

—¡ Ah, hola! Me alegro de verte, Belle. —Me dio un efusivo y estrujante abrazo.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, papi.

Qué extraño se me hacía usar ese diminutivo. En casa, en Phoenix, yo le llamaba Jim y mi madre le llamaba papi.

—Has crecido mucho... No te reconocía sin el cordón umbilical, supongo.

¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? ¿Era cierto que no había visto a mi padre desde que tenía trece años y atravesaba la fase de niña mimada que no quería romper el cordón umbilical? Me di cuenta de que teníamos que ponernos al día de un montón de cosas.

No había traído conmigo toda mi ropa de Phoenix, de modo que solo tenía doce bolsas. Mi padre y yo las llevamos por turnos hasta su coche deportivo.

—Antes de que empieces a darme la vara con lo de que soy un divorciado de mediana edad que está atravesando la crisis de los cuarenta —dijo mientras nos abrochábamos los cinturones, nos ajustábamos unas cintas en los tobillos y nos poníamos los cascos—, deja que te explique que necesito un coche muy aerodinámico para mi trabajo de limpiaventanas.

Mis clientes son personas muy prejuiciosas: si no voy hasta sus ventanas en un coche deportivo, se empiezan a preguntar si soy el tipo adecuado para colgarme de sus ese botón, cielo... Sale una cabeza de serpiente gigante.

Deseé que no estuviera pensando en llevarme al instituto en aquel coche. Lo más probable era que los demás chicos fueran montados en burro.

—Te he comprado un coche para ti sola —anunció mi padre después de que yo iniciara una cuenta atrás y dijera «¡Despegue!».

Mi padre puso en marcha el coche después de darle a la llave de contacto varias veces.

—¿Qué clase de coche? —Mi padre me quiere de verdad, así que estaba casi segura de que sería un coche supersónico.

—Una camioneta. Una U-HAUL2, para ser exactos. Me salió muy barata. Gratis, para ser exactos.

—¿De dónde la sacaste? —le pregunté, con la esperanza de que no me dijera «Del desguace».

—De la calle.

¡Ufff!

—¿Quién te la vendió?

—No te preocupes por eso. Es un regalo.

No podía creerlo. Una enorme camioneta para guardar todos esos tapones de botella que siempre había querido coleccionar.

Miré hacia la ventana, que reflejaba una expresión exultante y complacida. Al otro lado, sobre la verde ciudad de Switchblade, una ciudad demasiado verde, caía un fuerte aguacero.

En Phoenix, lo único verde son las luces de los semáforos y la carne de alienígena. En Switchblade, la naturaleza era verde.

La casa era de dos plantas, de estilo Tudor, con las vigas pintadas de color crema y chocolate; parecía uno de esos pastelillos que te dejan como una gorda durante días. Estaba casi tapada por mi camioneta, la cual tenía en un lado un gran dibujo de un leñador cortando un árbol, con las letras U-HAUL escritas en él.

—La camioneta es preciosa. —Tomé aire y lo solté, y luego volví a tomar aire—. Preciosa.

—Me alegro de que te guste, porque es tuya.

Miré la enorme y aparatosa camioneta y me la imaginé en el aparcamiento del instituto, rodeada de ostentosos coches deportivos. Luego la imaginé comiéndose todos aquellos coches, y no pude dejar de sonreír.

Sabía que mi padre insistiría en meter mis doce bolsas en casa él solo, así que corrí hasta mi habitación. Me resultaba familiar. Cuatro paredes y un techo, ¡igual que mi vieja habitación de Phoenix! Mi padre sí que sabe cuidar los detalles para que me sienta como en casa.

Una cosa buena de mi padre es que, al ser un hombre mayor, su oído no es demasiado fino. Así que cuando cerré la puerta de mi habitación, deshice las maletas, me puse a llorar sin poder controlarme, di un portazo y tiré la ropa por la habitación en un arranque de ira y desánimo, ni se enteró. Fue un alivio soltar algo de la presión que llevaba rato conteniendo, pero aún no estaba preparada para soltarla toda. Eso llegaría más tarde, mientras mi padre dormía y yo estaba acostada sin poder pegar ojo, pensando en lo normales y corrientes que son los chicos de mi edad. Si al menos uno de ellos fuera extraordinario... podría librarme de aquel insomnio.

A la mañana siguiente me preparé el desayuno. Los únicos cereales que tenía mi padre en el armario de la cocina eran copos de pescado. Después de vestirme, me miré en el espejo. Una chica de mejillas hundidas, cabello largo y oscuro, tez pálida y ojos negros me devolvía la mirada. ¡Es una broma! Me habría muerto del susto. La que me devolvió la mirada era yo misma. Me peiné deprisa y cogí la mochila; al trepar a mi camioneta solté un suspiro. Ojalá no hubiera vampiros en aquel instituto.

Una vez en el aparcamiento del instituto, dejé la camioneta en el único lugar donde cabía: las plazas del director y del subdirector. Además de mi camioneta, el único coche era otro de carreras con el techo lleno de antenas. «¿Qué clase de ser humano conduciría un vehículo tan pijo?», me pregunté al pasar por las pesadas puertas. Desde luego, ninguno de los que yo haya conocido nunca.

Había una mujer pelirroja sentada junto al mostrador de la secretaría.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —me preguntó mientras me miraba de arriba abajo a través de sus gafas y trataba de juzgarme por mí aspecto. Sin embargo, como soy una persona muy misteriosa, desafío semejantes juicios. La mujer en cuestión era de tez pálida, como yo, pero tenía la cara más ancha y regordeta.

—Usted no me conoce... Soy nueva —dije haciendo gala de una gran visión estratégica.

Lo último que necesitaba el alcalde era que secuestrasen a la hija del limpiacristales, pero claro, ella no me quitaba ojo de encima. Mi fama me precedía.

—¿Y en qué puedo ayudarte? —repitió.

Sabía que lo más probable era que solo quisiera ayudarme porque era la hija del limpiacristales, la chica de la que todo el mundo hablaba desde que mi avión había aterrizado el día anterior. Y sabía lo que debían de estar diciendo de mí: «Belle Goose3: reinona, guerrera, lectora de capítulos de libro». Decidí, con astucia, dar pie a sus ideas preconcebidas.

— Salut! Commentallez-vouss'ilvousplait... ¡Ay, lo siento! ¡Qué vergüenza! En mi antiguo instituto de Phoenix hablaba francés... A veces se me escapa. Bueno, da igual, se lo diré en nuestro idioma: ¿Puede decirme adónde tengo que ir para mi próxima clase?

—Claro que sí. Vamos a echar un vistazo a tu horario.

Lo saqué de la mochila y se lo dejé en los pálidos y regordetes dedos; uno de ellos estaba tan apretujado por un anillo de diamantes como una salchicha por un nudo corredizo. Le sonreí. Parecía una esposa muy agradecida.

—Parece que tu primera clase es inglés.

—Pero ya he tenido inglés. En realidad durante unos cuantos semestres.

—No te hagas la lista conmigo, jovencita.

Así que sabía que era lista. Admito que me sentí halagada.

—¿Sabe qué? —dije—. Iré, ¡qué narices!

—Después de la sala de actos a tu derecha. Aula 201.

—Gracias —respondí.

Aún no eran las doce y ya había hecho una amiga. ¿Tenía un magnetismo especial para la gente? De acuerdo, era una mujer de mediana edad, pero tenía sentido. Mi madre siempre me decía que yo era muy madura para mis años, sobre todo porque me gustaba el café con chocolate caliente, azúcar y leche. Me acerqué con paso decidido y maduro al aula 201, abrí la puerta y observé a los estudiantes con la frente bien alta. Toda la clase podía decir que yo era amiga de la gente mayor. El profesor repasó la lista de asistencia.

—Y tú debes de ser... Belle Goose.

Tanta atención me resultaba un poco embarazosa.

—Siéntate —dijo.

Por desgracia, la clase era demasiado básica para mantener mi interés: Ulises, El arco iris de la gravedad, Extinción y La rebelión de Atlas, complementados con los diversos enfoques de Derrida, Foucault, Freud, el doctor Phil, el doctor Dre y el doctor Seuss4. Refunfuñé en alto mientras el profesor nos adormecía, presentándonos a cada uno por el nombre. Tendría que pedirle a mi madre que me enviara libros más interesantes, como aquellos ensayos que yo había escrito el año anterior.

Cuando sonó el timbre, el chico que se sentaba a mi lado se volvió hacia mí, como era de prever, y empezó a hablarme.

—Disculpa —me dijo, como si esperase que yo cayera locamente enamorada de él o algo por el estilo—. Tu mochila no me deja pasar.

Lo sabía. Era del tipo «Tu mochila no me deja pasar».

—Me llamo Belle —dije. Me preguntaba cuál sería la parte más sorprendente de mí: mis codos, que son puntiagudos por naturaleza, o mi porte, que es inmune a la popularidad, aunque he leído todos los manuales sobre popularidad y podría ser popular si me esmerase—. Puedes acompañarme hasta mi próxima clase.

—Hummm, sí, claro —dijo, deseándome.

Me dio conversación, explicándome que lo abandonaron cuando era niño y que solo descansaría cuando se hubiera vengado. Se llamaba Tom. Puedo asegurar que la gente que pasaba por nuestro lado tenía los oídos muy abiertos, con la esperanza de que yo revelara el misterio de mi pasado.

—¿Cómo es Phoenix? —imploró saber.

—Hace mucho calor. Y todo el tiempo luce el sol.

—¿De verdad? ¡Uau!

—Pareces sorprendido. Lo que debería sorprenderte es que tenga la piel tan blanca, viniendo de un clima tan cálido.

—Hummm... Supongo que eres blanca de piel.

—Sí... estoy medio muerta —bromeé. Era un chiste muy gracioso, pero él no se rió. Debería haber sabido que nadie pillaría mi sentido del humor aquí, en Switchblade. Era como si nadie hubiera oído hablar antes del sarcasmo.

—Aquí está tu clase —dijo cuando llegamos al aula de trigonometría—. ¡Buena suerte!

—Gracias. Tal vez coincidamos en otra clase —dije, dándole algo por lo que vivir.

La clase de trigonometría fue un montón de palabrería y fórmulas que podríamos habernos ahorrado con nuestras calculadoras, y la de gobierno fue otro montón de palabrería, como si al día siguiente fuéramos a cruzar la frontera para atacar Canadá. Nada que no hubiera hecho ya en mi antiguo instituto.

Una chica se me acercó en la cafetería a la hora de comer. Tenía un espeso cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo que parecía más la cola de una ardilla en el contexto de sus redondos y pequeños ojos de ardilla. Pensé que la conocía de algún lado, pero no lograba situarla.

—Hola —dijo—. Creo que voy a todas tus clases.

Por eso la había reconocido. Me recordaba una ardilla con la que solía salir en Phoenix.

—Soy Belle,

—Lo sé. Ya nos hemos presentado. Como cuatro veces.

—¡Uy, lo siento! Me cuesta mucho recordar las cosas que no me van a ser de utilidad en el futuro.

Volvió a decirme su nombre. ¿Lululu? ¿Zagraziea? Era uno de esos nombres que se olvidan enseguida. Me preguntó si quería comer con ella. Me detuve en el umbral de la puerta, abrí mi agenda y miré el lunes a las doce en punto.

—¡Vacío! —exclamé. Escribí con lápiz: «Comer con compañera de clase», y lo comprobé mientras aguardábamos en la fila. Ese año me volví organizada.

Nos sentamos a una mesa con Tom y otros mediocres. Seguían haciéndome preguntas para sondearme sobre cuáles eran mis intereses. Les expliqué amablemente que esa información la reservaba para mis posibles amigos.

Entonces fue cuando lo vi. Estaba sentado junto a una mesa completamente solo, y ni siquiera comía. Tenía toda una bandeja de patatas asadas delante y sin embargo no había tocado ni una. ¿Cómo podía un ser humano haber elegido un plato de patatas asadas y resistirse a ellas? Y lo que era aún más extraño: no se había fijado en mí, Belle Goose, la futura ganadora de un premio de la Academia. Sentado delante de él había un ordenador. Miraba fijamente la pantalla, entornando los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos finas rayitas y concentrando esas rayitas en la pantalla como si lo único que le importase fuera dominarla físicamente. Era musculoso, como esos hombres que te clavan a la pared con la misma facilidad que si fueras un póster, aunque delgado, como esos hombres a los que acunarías en tus brazos. Tenía el cabello castaño claro con reflejos pelirrojos peinado de un modo muy heterosexual. Parecía mayor que el resto de los chicos de la sala; tal vez no tan viejo como Dios ni como mi padre, pero ciertamente podría ser un sustituto viable. Imagínate que coges la idea que cada mujer tiene de un tío bueno y la mezclas en un solo hombre. Él era ese hombre.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, sabiendo que fuera lo que fuese no era un ave.

—Eso es Edwart Mullen5 —dijo Lululu.

Edwart. Nunca había conocido a un chico que se llamara Edwart. En realidad nunca había conocido a ningún ser humano llamado Edwart. Era un nombre con un sonido muy divertido. Mucho más divertido que Edward.

Mientras estábamos allí sentados, y yo lo observaba durante lo que parecieron horas, aunque no pudo haber pasado más que la hora de comer, sus ojos de repente parpadearon hacia mí, recorrieron mi rostro y me taladraron el corazón como unos colmillos. Luego, como un rayo, volvieron a dirigirse hacia esa pantalla.

—Vino de Alaska hace dos años —dijo Lululu.

Así que no solo estaba pálido como yo, sino que también era una persona de fuera, de un estado que empieza por la «A»6. Noté una corriente de empatía. Nunca en mi vida había sentido una conexión como aquella.

—No merece la pena que pierdas el tiempo con ese chico —dijo cometiendo un craso error—. Edwart no sale con nadie.

Sonreí para mis adentros y solté un resoplido para mis afueras, mientras guardaba el pañuelo con mocos que asomaba de mi bolsillo. Así que yo sería su primera novia...

Se levantó para marcharse.

—¿Vienes a bio, Belle?

—Duh, Lululu —dije.

—Lucy. Me llamo Lucy... como en ILove Lucy7.

—De acuerdo, Lucy... como en ILoveEdwart. —Puede que yo sea especial, pero siempre he tenido habilidad para recordar reglas mnemotécnicas—. ¡Basura por la izquierda! —grité arrojando las sobras de un pastel a medio comer.

Volví la mirada hacia Edwart para comprobar si había notado que yo también soy una comedora disciplinada, pero se había marchado, qué extraño. En los diez minutos que hacía desde la última vez que lo había mirado, se había desvanecido en el aire. Me volví justo a tiempo para ver que había errado el tiro por mucho, y que mi pastel a medio comer volaba por encima del cubo de basura hacia la espalda de una chica que estaba sentada a una mesa vecina.

—¡Oye! —gritó cuando le impactó el pastel—. ¿Quién ha sido?

—Vámonos —le dije a Lucy, agarrándola del brazo y saliendo a toda prisa de la cafetería mientras empezaba una buena pelea.

Cuando Lucy y yo llegamos a clase, ella se fue a sentar con su compañero de laboratorio y yo busqué un asiento vacío. Quedaban dos: uno casi en primera fila y el otro al lado de Edwart. Como la silla de la primera fila tema una pata floja después de que yo pasara por su lado y le arrease una patada, no quedaba otra alternativa: tuve que sentarme al lado del tío más bueno de la clase. Caminé hacia la silla, contoneando las caderas y levantando rítmicamente las cejas como una persona atractiva. De repente, me caí de narices y resbalé por el pasillo por la inercia del tortazo. Por suerte tenía un cable de ordenador enrollado en el tobillo y eso me frenó, evitando que me estampara contra la mesa del señor Franklin. Enseguida tiré de él para desenredarme, me levanté y miré a mí alrededor como quien no quiere la cosa para comprobar si alguien me había visto. Toda la clase estaba mirándome, pero probablemente por otra razón: tenía un holograma cosido a la mochila. Desde un ángulo era una berenjena y desde el otro una Solanummelongena8. Edwart también me miraba. Tal vez fuera la luz del fluorescente, pero sus ojos parecían más oscuros... más desalmados. Estaba furioso. Tenía el ordenador encendido delante de él y la melodía sintetizada de antes había cesado. Levantó el puño hacia mí con rabia.

Me quité el polvo químico de la ropa y me senté. Sin mirar a Edwart, saqué el libro de texto y el cuaderno. Luego, sin mirar a Edwart, miré a la pizarra y anoté las palabras que el señor Franklin había escrito. No creo que otras personas en mi situación pudieran hacer tantas cosas sin mirar a Edwart. Con la cabeza fija hacia delante, dejé que mis ojos se desviaran hacia un lado y lo estudié periféricamente, lo que no cuenta como mirada. Había movido el ordenador hasta su regazo y había reanudado el juego. Estábamos sentados de lado junto a la mesa del laboratorio, pero él aún no había iniciado una conversación. Era como si no me hubiera puesto desodorante, cuando en realidad me había puesto desodorante, perfume y detergente antibacteriasabsorbedores. ¿Se me habría corrido el brillo de labios o qué? Saqué mi espejito de bolsillo para comprobarlo. No, pero me habían salido unos granitos junto a la línea de nacimiento del pelo. Cogí un lápiz del pupitre de Edwart y lo apreté contra la blanda y flexible piel de mi rostro. Eran de tipo proyectil. Me quedé muy satisfecha. Me volví para agradecerle la amabilidad de haberme dejado usar su lápiz, pero me miraba con horror, boquiabierto, en una clara invitación a todo tipo de organismos volantes, como los pájaros. Cogió el lápiz, se limpió las manos con toallitas higiénicas y luego empezó a frotarlo con desinfectante Purell. Después trazó un círculo de tiza alrededor de sí mismo y volvió a copiar las notas de la pizarra, canturreando alegremente para sí esta cancioncilla:

«Los gérmenes son contagiosos. ¡Alerta, contagio! Pero Edwart y Purell pueden más que la suciedad».

Volví a cogerle el lápiz para tomar notas, pero en cuanto mi mano cruzó la línea de tiza, se puso a chillar. Era un grito demasiado agudo y antinatural para un chico. El típico grito de un superhéroe. El señor Franklin estaba hablando de la citrometría de flujo, de la inmunoprecipitación y de los biochips de ADN, pero yo ya sabía esas cosas gracias a una cinta de casete que había escuchado en mi camioneta aquella mañana de camino al instituto. Moví los ojos en círculo, como si fueran en una noria. Es el mejor método que conozco para no quedarme dormida.

Pero cada vez que movía los ojos hacia la derecha, se quedaban allí perdidos durante un ratito. Yo no podía evitarlo; ellos querían ver a Edwart. Luego desplacé los ojos hacia la parte superior de las cuencas oculares, hacia el techo, y allí paré porque... Mira... ¡bonito paisaje! Edwart seguía pegado al ordenador. Cada vez que pulsaba una tecla con el dedo, yo podía ver la sangre fluyendo por las abultadas venas de sus antebrazos hacia los bíceps, que se tensaban contra la ajustada camisa Oxford blanca, arremangada sin miramientos hasta los codos como si tuviera un montón de trabajo manual que hacer. ¿Por qué armaba tanto alboroto para escribir? ¿Acaso intentaba decirme algo? ¿Estaba tratando de demostrarme lo fácil que sería para él lanzarme hacia el cielo y luego atraparme fuertemente en sus brazos, susurrándome que nunca me compartiría con nadie más en el mundo entero? Me estremecí y sonreí aterrada, con una mezcla de coquetería y timidez.

Cuando sonó el timbre, volví a mirarle de reojo con disimulo y me sentí cada vez más insignificante. Edwart clavó una furiosa mirada en el timbre, y lo amenazó con un puño en el que se crispaban todos los músculos pertinentes, fulminándolo con el ceño fruncido entre sus ojos oscuros y vehementes y sus aborrecedoras pestañas. Se agarró el cabello con exasperación y se mesó los prisioneros mechones mientras alzaba la cabeza hacia el techo. Luego, muy despacio, se volvió hacia mí. Al mirarle a los ojos sentí que me recorrían unas corrientes eléctricas, unas corrientes de electrones cargados hacía mí. ¿Es así como se sienten los robots cuando se enamoran?, me pregunté. Atrapada en aquella hipnosis iónica, me vino a la mente el antiguo dicho: «Lo bastante hermoso para matarlo, embalsamarlo y ponerlo encima de la chimenea».

De repente, salió de su asombro con un gesto brusco y corrió hacia la puerta. Mientras corría, me percaté de lo alto que era; sus largas piernas saltaban, y las zancadas eran del tamaño de todo mi cuerpo; sus brazos eran tan firmes que el impacto no les causaba ni una arruga. Se me inundaron los ojos de lágrimas. No había visto nada tan hermoso desde que era una niña y los caramelos de frutas revestidos de azúcar de colores dentro de mi puño sudado convirtieron mi mano en un arco iris. Los omóplatos le golpeaban la camisa mientras corría. Parecían alas blancas batiendo con energía mayestática antes de salir volando, demoníacas alas blancas.

—¡Espera! —le grité. Se había olvidado el ordenador en la silla. «Fin de la partida», decía la pantalla. Fin de la partida, realmente, pensé, usando una metáfora.

—¿Me dejas copiar tus notas? —preguntó un macho humano normal y corriente.

Levanté la mirada y vi a un chico de mediana estatura, cabello oscuro, delgado pero musculoso. Me sentí atraída hacia él. Me sonrió. Yo perdí el interés.

—Claro, lo que quieras —le dije ofreciéndole el cuaderno, y de repente me di cuenta de que había garabateado un retrato de Edwart. En el dibujo tenía colmillos, de los que goteaba una sustancia oscura: salsa de soja.

»Necesito que me lo devuelvas —le dije. Ese dibujo era para la pared de mi cuarto.

—Gracias, Lindsay —dijo, confundiéndome con Lindsay Lohan. Volvió a sonreír. ¡Qué chico más majo! Tenía un cabello precioso y bien cuidado y unos bonitos ojos claros. Íbamos a ser grandes amigos. Solo grandes amigos.

—Acompáñame hasta la secretaría —dije. Tocaba gimnasia, por lo que necesitaba mi silla de ruedas. Tengo una enfermedad que hace que se me paralicen las piernas cada vez que pienso en la gimnasia.

—De acuerdo —dijo dejando que me apoyara en él—. Por cierto, soy Adam. Creo que te he visto en clase de inglés. ¡Será genial! Mientras uno de nosotros tome notas, el otro, yo, no tendrá que ir a clase. —A medida que me arrastraba se iba quedando sin aliento. Estar cerca de mí pone a algunos chicos muy nerviosos.

—¿Has notado algo raro en Edwart durante la clase? Creo que lo amo —dije como si nada.

—Bueno, parecía algo furioso cuando te caíste y desconectaste el cargador de su ordenador.

Así que no era todo fruto de mi imaginación; los demás también habían notado el interés de Edwart por mí. Había algo en mí que despertaba sentimientos muy intensos en Edwart.

—Hummm —dije, científicamente hablando—. ¡Qué interesante!

—Ya hemos llegado.

Después de apoyarme en la pared, Adam se tambaleó hacia atrás, rebufando y jadeando. Lo despedí y entré en la secretaría.  
—Voy a estar paralizada durante la próxima hora —anuncié a la secretaria.

—Ve a sentarte a tu coche, querida —dijo levantando la vista de su ejemplar de Crepúsculo.

Me largué afuera, a mi camioneta, e intenté soñar con sus poderes como rey de los coches, pero estaba demasiado turbada. Punto número uno: si mi coche me había salido gratis, eso significaba que los demás habían pagado más dinero por coches más pequeños. Punto número dos: estaba completamente segura de que había algo sobrenatural en Edwart, algo que escapaba al pensamiento racional. Así que dejé de pensar en él y miré cómo pasaba una procesión de hormigas. La vida sería mucho más fácil si yo pudiera transportar cosas veinte veces más pesadas que mi propio cuerpo.

1Switchblade: «navaja automática». Los fans de Crepúsculo entenderán a primera vista el juego de palabras... Aquellos menos familiarizados con la saga han de saber que el pueblo al que se muda Isabella Swan se llama Forks, en inglés «tenedor». Esta parodia está llena de estos «ingenios». Los sufridos editores lo irán señalando como si les fuera la sangre en ello. (N. delE.)

2U-HAUL es una empresa de camionetas de alquiler. (N. de la T.)

3Otra broma idiomática: mientras que la protagonista de Crepúsculo se llama Isabella, Bella, Swan, es decir, se apellida «cisne», la de Corpúsculo atiende al nombre de Belle Goose, es decir, se apellida «Ganso». (N. de la E.)

4Derrida, Foucault y Freud no necesitan presentaciones ni aclaraciones; no así los siguientes: el doctor Phil esun asesor en «estrategias de vida» en un archiconocido magazine televisivo estadounidense; el doctor Dre es un rapero y productor musical de éxito, y el doctor Seuss es un personaje, y quizá autor, de la literatura y los audiovisuales. En ., claro está. (N. de la E.)

5El intrigante Edward Cullen de Crepúsculo, sin traducción posible a no ser que le llamemos Eduardo, se ha convertido en Edwart, «verruga», Mullen. (N. de la E.)

6Phoenix, Arizona, de ahí la broma (lamentable esta rima). (N. de la E.)

7Serie de televisión de la CBS también archiconocida en ese país que comienza por «E». (N. de la E.)

8 ¿Esperando una nota...? vale: nombre latino de una conocidísima planta solanácea que suele comerse rellenítade carne. (N. de la E.)


	2. Chapter 2

EL DÍA SIGUIENTE FUE MARAVILLOSO... Y TERRIBLE A LA VEZ.

Así que, en general, supongo que estuvo bien.

Fue maravilloso porque no llovió tanto fue terrible porque Tom chocó conmigo con el coche.

—¡Lo siento... no te he visto! —dijo, y se largó enseguida para encontrar una plaza de aparcamiento antes de que se llenara por completo.

Me recompuse y esbocé una sonrisa cómplice. Los constantes intentos de Tom para llamar mi atención me resultaban halagadores y, a veces, sorprendentes.

Adam volvió a sentarse a mi lado en clase inglés. Empezaba a preocuparme que aquello se convirtiera en una costumbre y que creyese que siempre ocuparía un asiento a mi lado, aunque yo estuviera desayunando en casa con mi padre. El señor Schwartz le llamó y él murmuró algo —creo que el sombrero de ala ancha que yo llevaba puesto era muy seductor, y muy práctico, dado el tiempo que hacía—, pero mi mente vagaba sin rumbo; estaba pensando en Edwart. Saqué la lista en la que había apuntado los motivos racionales por los que no me hablaba:

—estaba demasiado asustado

—demasiado triste

—era demasiado mudo

—no era humano

Cuando me disponía a empezar una nueva lista, "Lugares que me gustaría visitar", oí que alguien pronunciaba mi nombre. Levanté la mirada. Era Adam.

—La clase ha terminado —dijo, y se marchó. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos me prestaran tanta atención.

—Sí —le dije siguiendo sus pasos—. ¡Ya lo sabía!

Adam no respondió, yo suspiré. Ya tendría que saber que nadie entiende mi sentido del humor en clase de inglés.

Al salir me topé con un pupitre, que a su vez topó con otro pupitre, que topó con una mesa sobre la que había una maqueta del Globe Theatre hecha de pirulís y nubes de chuches. La maqueta osciló de un modo peligroso. Con la suerte que tengo fue un milagro que no se cayera encima del pupitre. Lo que sucedió fue que se cayó al suelo, yo resbalé sin querer; y no sé cómo pero acabé con el pelo lleno de nubes.

A la hora de almorzar volví a sentarme con Tom y con los amigos de Lucy. Miré a mí alrededor, al resto de las mesas, y me di cuenta de que debía de ser una mesa muy popular. Era sin duda la que estaba más cerca de la puerta, ideal para llegar puntual a clase. Además, todos los de la mesa tenían una bolsa para el almuerzo con su nombre. Me sentí un poco mal por los chicos de las demás mesas, que debían de ser majos, pero no tenían suficientes relaciones sociales para sentarse cerca de la puerta o usar bolsas de papel. El almuerzo de Tom decía: "Mi dulce pastelito". Cuando le pregunté por qué su madre solo le preparaba dulces pastelitos, fingió que no me oía. Tomé nota de que prepararía a ese chico algo vegetal para el almuerzo.

Después del almuerzo tenía clase de biología con Edwart. Me habría encantado que el corazón no me latiera tan rápido mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Sobre todo me habría gustado que no me sudaran tanto los sobacos; debía de estar secretando feromonas como loca, lo que no haría más que exaltar el frenesí de Adam y Tom. Empapada en mis secreciones naturales, entré en clase y me preparé para resistir sus feroces ataques. En cambio, vi a Edwart. Parecía un chico de anuncio de desodorante, que habría comprado sin dudar si fuera él quien lo vendiera, aunque tuviera aluminio, que causa el sida. Para mi asombro, levantó la mirada de su ordenador con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—Hola —dijo con la voz serena de un coro de ángeles.

No podía creer que estuviera hablándome. Se sentó tan lejos de mí como la última vez; lo más probable era que lo hiciera por el olor, pero parecía saber que yo estaba allí por instinto, como una especie de animal.

—Hola —le dije—. ¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Belle?

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, no lo sabía! Hola, Belle.

—Sí, Belle. ¿Cómo lo sabías? Belle es un apodo.

Parecía confuso.

—Lo siento. Yo...

—No te preocupes —dije mirando a la pizarra—. Estoy segura de que existe una explicación perfectamente racional para todo esto.

Después de eso Edwart guardó silencio. Yo tracé un dibujo de qué aspecto tendría si me mordiera un vampiro. Sería un aspecto muy femenino.

El señor Franklin explicó que en la clase de aquella tarde íbamos a diseccionar una rana. Dio a cada grupo un espécimen, sacado de una bolsa de plástico fría y con olor a anestesia. Nuestra rana yacía sin vida en la bandeja metálica que estaba sobre la mesa. Me estremecí al pensar en todas las moscas inofensivas que seguramente se había zampado.

—Bueno... ¿Empezamos? —preguntó Edwart.

—Sí, sí —me apresuré a decir. Cogí el cuchillo y se lo clavé a la rana.

—¡Espera! —declaró Edwart—. ¡Antes tienes que leer el procedimiento!

—Es muy fácil —dije abriendo la rana en canal. Ya había hecho aquella práctica de laboratorio. En un estanque, cuando era pequeña.

El señor Franklin se acercó a nuestra mesa.

—¡Con cuidado, Belle! ¡Tendrás que poder examinar el interior!

—Lo sé —admití—. En mi antigua escuela iba a la clase de los adelantados.

El señor Franklin asintió.

—Ya veo —admitió—. ¿Por qué no dejas que Edwart haga el resto de la disección?

Me encogí de hombros. No me importaba; si el señor Franklin pensaba que aquella práctica era demasiado fácil para mí, tenía razón. Me recliné hacia atrás en la silla; ya estaba aburriéndome. Edwart retiró con cuidado las capas de piel de la rana y tomó notas en su dibujo. Me incliné hacia delante, de súbito hipnotizada por su caligrafía. Durante un segundo pensé que tal vez estaba mirando la caligrafía de un ángel. Luego recordé que los ángeles no tienen manos. Debía de ser otra cosa, otra cosa sobrenatural.

—Entonces... Esto... ¿Vas a escribir esto en tu informe de laboratorio? —preguntó Edwart.

Levantó la hoja para que yo la copiara, como si él supiera más sobre los órganos de las ranas que yo, solo por el hecho de que era él quien hacía todas las observaciones.

—Yo ya he acabado —le dije.

Levanté la hoja. Había hecho unos dibujos mucho más complejos de cómo sería quitar los órganos humanos y cambiarlos por los de una rana. Debajo de los dibujos, anoté el nombre de unas cuantas organizaciones que aceptarían donaciones de órganos en el caso de que el señor Franklin quisiera hacer una obra de caridad y donar todos esos órganos de rana a personas que los necesitaran.

Edwart miró mi dibujo y frunció el ceño; de repente se sintió avergonzado al compararlo con su propio informe.

—Hagamos las prácticas de laboratorio individualmente —dijo, sabiendo que yo merecía todo el reconocimiento.

Mientras hablaba, los ojos se le iluminaron y adoptaron un tono verde brillante.

—¿Tus ojos eran verdes ayer? —me apresuré a preguntarle.

Me dirigió una mirada perdida, la mirada perdida de un dios. La clase de dios que sale en un anuncio de una tienda de reparación de tapacubos.

—Bueno, sí. Tengo los ojos verdes.

Sonó el timbre y di un bote en el asiento. Había perdido el sentido del tiempo, contemplando los peculiares ojos verdes de Edwart. Salió del aula de manera precipitada. Yo respiré hondo, con la intención de oler su aroma, pero solo olía a rana de laboratorio. Me levanté, golpeando a otros tantos estudiantes.

Después de clase comprobé el correo electrónico. Ya tenía cuarenta y cuatro emails de mi madre. Hice clic en uno al azar. "¡Belle! ¡Contesta este email ahora mismo o llamo a la policía! ¡Demasiado tarde! ¡Acabo de llamar a la policía! ¡Me preguntan si es una emergencia y les estoy respondiendo que sí! ¡Les he dicho que no estás haciendo caso a tu madre! ¡Les estoy diciendo que te tienen como rehén en un muelle! ¡Ya está bien! Besos, mamá."

Le escribí enseguida, tratando de parecer lo más alegre posible, pero me resultaba muy difícil ocultarle que estaba deprimida. Mi madre me conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que cuando le escribía que había conocido a una chica muy maja y que nos habíamos hecho amigas, en realidad quería decir que la gente del instituto era muy aburrida. Sabía que cuando decía que papá y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, y que incluso me había comprado un coche, quería decir que un chico demoníaco del instituto estaba siendo malo conmigo. Gracias a Dios, ideamos ese código secreto cuando yo era pequeña, para confundir a los ciberacosadores. Quería contarle que Switchblade no estaba tan mal. Si al menos sucediera algo peligroso... Bueno, tampoco necesariamente algo peligroso; bastaba con que conociera a alguien peligroso. Tal vez entonces mi madre no tendría que estar tan preocupada por mi bienestar.

Improvisé unas costillas de cordero para cenar.

—Belle, de verdad, no tenías que... —empezó a decir mi padre mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

—No, papá —le interrumpí—. Me pasaba el rato cocinando allí, en Phoenix. De verdad. Está bien.

—Me gustaría que me dejaras cocinar de vez en cuando –dijo—. Es que... Quiero decir... Me encanta cómo cocinas, pero ya te dije que era vegetariano y...

—¿No te gusta esto, papá? —le pregunté muy interesada, y preocupada porque tal vez no hubiera cortado la carne en trocitos lo bastante pequeños o en formas lo bastante divertidas.

—No, no, está muy bueno, Belle. Sé que te está resultando difícil vivir aquí. Está muy bueno.

Sonrió y dio otro bocado. Al menos, en la cocina, mi padre confiaba un poco más en mí.

A la mañana siguiente la lluvia se había convertido en nieve. No era que estuviera precisamente emocionada. Me gusta poder ir de una clase a otra a través de los charcos, saltando de uno a otro y poniéndoles notas según la escala de Belle Goose, una escala del uno al cinco, en el que uno representa tierra seca y cinco un tsunami. Jim ya se había marchado cuando yo me levanté. Me pasé media hora preocupada porque no habría encontrado el pan que había dejado para él en el armario, ni la leche que había dejado en el cartón de la leche.

Luego me puse el chubasquero que más abrigara de la nieve y salí corriendo. Mi camioneta estaba llena de nieve pero, por suerte, tenía brazos, óptimos para coger enormes cantidades de nieve y ponerlas en cualquier otra parte. El problema era que no tenía ningún otro lugar donde poner la nieve que no fuera el jardín de mi casa. Así que amontoné la nieve en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Entonces me di cuenta de que aquello era una fantástica oportunidad para hacer un granizado gigante. Corrí hasta casa a buscar azúcar y comida de color rojo. Los eché sobre la nieve. Cuando puse en marcha la camioneta, pensé en el nombre que daría a mi espectáculo culinario. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue: Goose cocina dabuten. Lo segundo que se me ocurrió fue: ¡Perfecto! Frenaba de vez en cuando para evitar derrapar sobre el hielo y para crear una sensación de balanceo en mi camioneta que mezclase todos los ingredientes en el remolque y los convirtiera en un delicioso granizado. En los semáforos tarareaba para simular la música del camión de los helados.

Cuando nieva, las reglas de aparcamiento ya no se aplican, así que dejé el coche en la calle y empecé a caminar hacia la entrada lateral del instituto. Allí fue donde ocurrió.

No sucedió a cámara lenta, como un anciano caminando, pero tampoco a cámara rápida, como un anciano corriendo. Fue como cuando tomas una bebida energética con una calavera en el envase, a pesar de que tu madre te ha dicho que no la bebas, y parece que tu cerebro se acelera mientras bebes, y luego se ralentiza mientras tragas y vuelve a acelerarse y a ralentizares hasta que vomitas. Y luego te bebes otra porque has hecho una apuesta.

Venía hacia mí a toda velocidad trazando en el cielo un arco perfecto, tan deprisa que supe que no podría apartarme de su camino. Nunca había imaginado cómo moriría, pero tenía la esperanza de que fuera en una guerra. Nunca había imaginado que sería así: alcanzada por una bola de nieve.

Y de repente, Edwart estaba delante de mí, con su cabellera oscura rizada y alborotada tapándome la visión, mientras oía un chof atronador. No podía creerlo. No era posible. Edwart me había salvado.

—¿Cómo sabías...? ¿Cómo? —le pregunté, mirando desde mi impecable y prístino chubasquero para la nieve a su chaqueta manchada de nieve. Pero Edwart no me oía. Una sonrisa amplia, casi sobrenatural, se dibujaba en su rostro.

—¡Prepárate para recibir tu castigo! —gritó cogiendo un puñado de nieve y lanzándolo contra el instituto.

No podía creerlo. ¡Edwart me estaba defendiendo!

—¡Edwart! ¡Edwart! —voceé, abandonando todo intento de mantener la compostura.

Corrí hacia Edwart mientras él se agachaba rápidamente para coger más nieve. Aferrándome a su espalda, impedí que increpara aún más al lanzador de bolas de nieve.

—¡Me has salvado la vida! —chillé—. ¿Acaso no es bastante? ¡Acaba con esta incesante rueda de venganza! —Colgada de su espalda, contuve aquella demoníaca violencia de la que hacía gala, justo cuando dos bolas de nieve lo alcanzaban en plena cara.

—¡Eh! —dijo librándose de mis brazos y quitándose la nieve de los ojos—. ¡Oye, suéltame, chica! ¡Voy a oler a chica!

Lo solté, hipnotizada. La nieve resbalaba sobre su abrigo, casi como si no lo tocara.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —le pregunté, consiguiendo ocultar el absoluto terror que me producía su fuerza sobrehumana.

—Edwart tiene novia, Edwart tiene novia... —canturreó alguien.

—¡No tengo novia! ¡Ella no es mi novia! ¡No la conozco! —chilló, protegiendo nuestra floreciente aventura mutua de los viles rumores, antes de volverse hacia mí—. ¿Qué? —me preguntó—. ¿Cómo hago qué?

—¡La nieve! ¡Se está fundiendo encima de ti! —Me acerqué un paso hasta que nuestros rostros casi se tocaron—. Tú no… Tú no eres humano, ¿verdad? —le susurré con un tono voz íntimo.

Soltó una risita nerviosa.

—¿Es una clase de biología o qué? —preguntó—. Porque sé todas esas cosas sobre las ranas porque una vez tuve una. No es que vaya por los sitios de internet practicando la disección ni nada por el estilo, como hacen los empollones. Ni siquiera estudio para las clases ni saco buenas notas. Odio esto de la escuela. Oye, por qué no nos saltamos la clase y nos vamos por ahí, ya sabes.

De repente me sonrojé. Edwart tenía los zapatos cubiertos de nieve sucia; era demasiado bonito para ser real. Me agaché para investigar, los toqué con el dedo. Edwart retiró el pie muy rápido y casi se cae. Recuperó el equilibrio como por arte de magia, simplemente con poner el pie en el suelo.

—¡Oye! ¡Para! —gritó—. Así que... ¿Así que te gustan los juegos y eso? Como los videojuegos... los juegos de ordenador… los juegos de mesa... las patatas fritas...

Sus intentos por evitar mi pregunta no hicieron más que enfurecerme más. Me puse en pie.

—Sé lo que vi... Algún día confiarás en mí lo suficiente para contarme la verdad.

—¿La verdad de qué? Te la contaré ahora... ¿Sobre las ranas toro? —Se echó a reír—. Es fácil. Lo cierto es que absorben el aire a través de la piel.

Miré por encima del hombro para protegerlo de cualquier posible espía que estuviera escuchando. Era evidente que había algunos oídos atentos a pocos metros.

—La verdad sobre tus habilidades —le dije enarcando las cejas.

Pretendía enarcar solo una como hacen en las películas de detectives, pero en cuanto levanté una, la otra la siguió. Lo único que sabía era que ningún humano normal habría sido capaz de saltar desde la acera hasta el canalón tan rápido como él lo hizo.

—Oye —me susurró con furia, como una brisa feroz o como un huracán muy suave—. Soy un estudiante normal, como todos los demás. Hago cosas normales durante el fin de semana. Cada día, después del instituto, vuelvo a casa y me relajo y hago el vago hasta que llega la hora de dormir, que es cuando me da la gana porque mis padres son demasiado negligentes conmigo para ponerme una hora límite. ¿Lo entiendes?

Me agarró fuerte por los hombros. Sabía que si no le decía que sí, me aplastaría con suma facilidad.

—Sí. Lo entiendo. Pero no va a ser esto lo último que oigas de mi boca —murmuré.

Aquello pareció apaciguarlo. Me soltó los hombros y apretó a correr, sacudiendo los brazos de aquella manera tan grácil y tan suya.

Fui hasta la clase echando chispas. ¿Cómo supo que estábamos juntos en clase de biología? ¿Cómo supo pasar por delante de mí en el momento preciso en que se aproximaba una bola de nieve? ¿Por qué las bolas de nieve se fundían en él como si estuviera hecho de alguna sustancia acuosa? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué me mentía sobre su verdadera identidad sobrehumana? Estaba tan preocupada que sin querer provoqué un incendio en clase de mates, y un chico tuvo que ir a la enfermería. Supongo que había estado frotando tan fuerte los palitos que llevaba conmigo que, ¡eepa!, prendí fuego. ¡Jopé! Edwart se estaba metiendo en mi cerebro. No podía concentrarme en nada, ni siquiera calcular la suma de Riemman de las distancias aproximadas viajadas en cada integral del problema en el que estaba trabajando. ¡Tío, estaba fuera de mis casillas!

Aquella noche soñé por primera vez con Edwart Mullen. Sonaba música de carnaval y estaba sentada en una colorida tienda de campaña, rodeada de animales. Todos comíamos palomitas y bromeábamos. De repente, la tienda se oscureció y Edwart entró en escena, solo. Llevaba zancos y decía "¡Ya, ya!", mientras caminaba tambaleándose. Me levanté bañada en un sudor frío, aterrada.


End file.
